


To Enslave Your Heart

by dorkylokifan



Series: Loving the Enemy [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jötunn Loki, Manipulative Loki, Multi, Slave Loki, Thor is a sucker, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vulnerable Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a war prize and sex slave but he doesn't let that stop him from trying to obtain his freedom. He just needs to convince a certain blonde god to give it to him. Warnings for dubious/consent and rape. Thor is not exactly a  stand up guy in this version. Loki is one smart manipulative son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Enslave Your Heart

                Thor looks over his vanquished foe and new slave. The bathers have cleaned and dressed him well. He smells of sandalwood and his gold loin cloth compliments his blue skin. His long raven locks are arranged just so, flattering his face and body frame. His ruby red eyes are defiant, however. Thor is going to have to break the young prince’s spirit. There is no hope for him. He will spend the rest of his days serving at Thor’s pleasure.

                Laufey’s smallest son looks over Asgard’s golden prince. The wheels in his mind are turning. He needs to find an advantage, and turn this situation. Thor could easy drag him to the soldier’s barracks and let everyone of them have their way with him, but Thor doesn’t strike Loki as the type that likes to share his toys. Jealousy. There it is. A small window of an opening into the golden god’s heart. Jealousy is a prelude to love. If he can seduce the imbecile and make him feel affection for him, there might be hope. This is a long game Loki has to play.

                Thor is a beautiful creature to behold and will no doubt give Loki a blissful fuck, providing he is not cruel. Loki is not used to being touched intimately since there aren’t many other frost giants back home that can mate with a runt his size. Loki will have to call on his limited experience to please this man. Thor grabs Loki’s handcuffs and drags him to the bed. He pins Loki’s arms above his head to the headboard. Then Thor undresses in front of him. Thor has never had a frost giant before. Then again, most frost giants aren’t this small.

                Loki looks very exotic to Thor. Beautiful actually. He wants to possess him. He wants to hear the frost giant beg him for mercy and for pleasure. He wants to dominate the little blue creature and make him his. Thor’s erection stands eager and defiant as he reaches down to pull away Loki’s loin cloth. When Loki is fully exposed to him Thor sees the dual sex of the Jotunn race. He sits beside Loki and leans in to trust his fingers into Loki’s dry quim. Thor strokes Loki’s inside in a slow seductive manner and Loki moans from the contact.

                “So easily encouraged you are. My fingers are already slick from you. Perhaps breaking you will not be as difficult as I thought.” Thor says smugly. ‘ _Keep thinking that you fool. I’ll be the one breaking you._ ’ Loki thinks. Loki plays his part perfectly. He is the unwilling sex slave, defiant but turned wanton at the Prince’s first touch. Thor eats it up. Loki allows himself to feel the pleasure Thor is giving him. Thor is an arrogant child but so far he hasn’t hit him. Loki makes sure to make eye contact with Thor as much as possible. He needs Thor to see him as a person and not a thing.

                Thor climbs onto Loki’s body and mounts him. Loki keens from the intrusion. He has not had sex in a very long time and Thor has an impressive dick.

                “Oh Thor!” Loki moans loudly.

                “That’s it. Say my name. You belong to me now.” Thor smiles. Loki moans Thor’s name over and over again. Loki has to admit, Thor is rather fantastic, but he needs to stay focused.

                “Oh! Oh Thor….AH! It’s too big….AH!....I’ve never felt……ah…..so…….” Loki lets the last word die off. ‘ _I’d like to thank the academy…_ ’

                “Pleasured.” Thor says smugly. He gazes deeply into Loki’s eyes as he savagely ruts him. Thor is loving his new slave. He will be eager to come home to his bedchamber every night to fuck the little giant’s brains out. The wanton moans Loki is making turns Thor on like nothing else. Loki is his and his alone. Loki’s eyes are wide and vulnerable and staring straight into Thor’s. Something in them makes his heart melt. Death and pain will come to any that harm his favorite new toy. Thor wants to protect this little one and keep him safe so that he may hear the blissful song of pleasure Loki is emitting every evening when he slides his cock into the blue creature’s quim.

                And so it goes. Thor growls mightily as he releases inside of Loki. Thor spends the first several weeks enjoying Loki’s body, keeping his new slave confined to the walls of his bedchamber. With each new session of fucking Thor gets less arrogant and more possessive. Loki makes sure to never disobey or rebel against Thor. He remains docile and compliant. Slowly Thor feels the need to break Loki being replaced by the need to comfort Loki and please him.

                “My Prince?”

                “Yes Loki?”  
                “May I…..could I follow you tomorrow? I have not seen the sunshine in weeks….and I am lonely in this room all day without you.” Loki asks delicately.

                “No my pet. There are many in this realm that would see you harmed just for being what you are. I cannot put you in danger.”

                “Then am I never to leave these rooms or feel the in wind on my face again? Can you not protect me?” Loki says with sadness in his voice. Thor feels a pang of guilt stab his chest. Loki is right. How can he call himself The Mighty Thor if he cannot protect his own property.

                “Very well. But you must stay close to me. I don’t want you getting lost or separated from me.” Thor says. Loki curls closer into Thor’s chest and purrs.

                The following morning Loki sees the sun for the first time in a long time. He follows Thor around the palace grounds, always one step behind his ‘Master’ in a show reverence. Loki is alert for any opportunities which might endear himself to Thor. It is when they are at the training grounds that he sees it. Near where Thor is practicing his combat is a group of slaves repairing a wall of the arena. They are all lifting heavy bricks and are surrounded by several crude and gruff guards. The group is just close enough that Loki can wander over and join the other slaves in their labors without being accused of trying to escape or disobey Thor’s command of staying put. He will still be in the arena in full view of everyone including the guards and Thor himself.

                Loki walks over to the group but says nothing as he joins them in their hard work. The guards look at him curiously but say nothing. Loki keeps his head down, but notices a small alcove where the practice weapons are stored. It is the perfect place for a randy guard to pull a slave into to ravish. Perfect. It is a very big risk, but the payoff could be enormous. Loki continues his work but he pays more attention to his own body movements. He knows he is being watched. He makes his movements seductive, graceful, and tempting. He never looks at the guards though. He doesn’t want them to know he is actively trying to seduce them.  He bends over in front of them in just such a way that they can’t help but think about bending him over and fucking him. Loki makes subtle grunting noises as he lifts the heavy bricks that are reminiscent of the noises he makes when Thor fucks him.

                “You! Jotunn. Come here.” One of the guards says. Bingo. Loki walks over to the man and is promptly dragged to the alcove he spied earlier. One of the other guards joins them. Well, he knew getting gang raped was a distinct possibility. He just hopes Thor catches them in the act.

                “Bend over.” The first guard says. He has a long tangled beard and has missing teeth. His breath smells like fish and stale ale. Loki’s just glad the man isn’t going to fuck him face to face. Time to make some noise.

                “NO! Please! I’ll work harder I promise!” Loki yells in mock distress. The guard back hands Loki leaving a very visible bruise across his left cheek. Perfect. The other guard pins Loki to the wall as the first undoes his trousers and frees his disgusting cock. Loki can feel his loin cloth being ripped from his body. Just as the man is about to thrust his dick into Loki a high pitched whine fills the air and something large collides with the guard. The other guard backs away from Loki as Thor stands over the other guard’s dead body.

                Thor marches up to Loki who is balled up on the ground looking vulnerable and pathetic. Thor sees the mark on Loki’s face and his fury boils. He yells at the other guard.

                “You will spend the rest of your days doing patrols in the Ice Mountains of Vanhilda! Get out of my sight before I kill you as well!” Thor then looks down at Loki and his expression softens considerably. “Are you hurt?” Thor asks softly. Loki shakes his head. “Did they….did they violate you?” Thor asks as if he is about to cry.

                “No Master, you saved me just in time.”

                “Why did you disobey me? Why did you not stay close to me over there where I was training?”

                “I saw the other slaves working and did not want to be accused of being lazy. I was afraid I would be punished.” Loki lies. Thor offers his hand to help Loki stand. Loki’s loin cloth is shredded and useless. Thor doesn’t want anyone else seeing his most cherished possession naked. Loki’s body is for his pleasure only. Thor removes his cape and wraps it around Loki before pulling his body close. Thor swings his hammer and flies up into the air to carry Loki back to his bedchambers.

                They land softly on the balcony and go inside. The bruise on Loki’s cheek is swelling and turning purple. “Forgive me, I failed to protect you.” Thor says with a heart full of guilt. Loki drops Thor’s cape and stands before him naked. Loki pulls Thor in for a passionate kiss, playing the part of the grateful rescued damsel. Thor kisses him back and starts undressing himself. The tone of their embrace is different this time. Thor is being loving, not lustful. He is kissing Loki everywhere. It is very intimate. Loki makes sure to pleasure Thor in the way he likes without waiting for Thor to ask for it. Loki takes Thor’s cock into his mouth and suckles it tenderly and in a reverent fashion. Thor’s heart blooms at the affectionate act. When Loki is finished, Thor scoops him up bridal style and carries him to the bed.

                Loki is expecting Thor to mount him at this point and is surprised when Thor positions his body lower. In all the time Loki has been here, Thor has never sucked Loki’s cock or eaten his quim. Thor has only been concerned with his own pleasure. When Thor’s mouth closes over Loki’s little head, Loki yells at the pleasure of it. Thor plunges two fingers inside of Loki and strokes his insides as he hollows out his cheeks. Thor works his tongue and fingers in tandem, building Loki’s pleasure in layers. When Loki comes his whole body seizes, his toes curl, and he cries out from the depths of soul. He has never felt such ecstasy. Thor laps up the juices from Loki’s clit and Loki shudders from the sweet contact.

                Thor slinks up Loki’s body and finally positions himself at Loki’s womb. He slides in gently and rocks into him with slowly deliberate movements. Thor is gazing into Loki’s eyes and a tear escapes them.

                “My darling. Forgive me. I will never let harm come to you again.” Thor says. He means it. Loki moans in pleasure to hide his elation. YES! His plan is working. This stupid buffoon is falling in love with him.

                “Oh Thor! I was so scared.” Loki says as crocodile tears fall from his eyes. “Hold me my darling. Make me feel safe.” Loki cries. Thor’s passion explodes in his chest. He picks up the pace and fucks Loki with abandon. No, not fucks, makes love. The sound of their keening breathes fill the room as their bodies become one. Thor makes sure Loki comes first. It is only after his concubine is fully sated that Thor seeks his own pleasure and finally releases.

                Thor collapses beside Loki on the bed and pulls his little blue lover close to him. No, not his lover, his slave. Thor absently fiddles with the wrist cuffs Loki is wearing. It is a mark of his station, but it serves another purpose. They are enchanted with contraception. Loki can never become pregnant so long as he is wearing them. Suddenly that realization bothers Thor, and then it bothers him that it bothers him. Why? Why would he…..he wants to breed with his Jotunn slave? No, Loki is more than just a slave to him. He knows that now. Moreover, he feels Loki returns his affections. Loki is a Prince of Jotunnheim after all. Political marriages are done all the time to unify warring houses. His parents would think that Thor is acting responsibly and for the benefit of the realm if he married Loki.

                “Penny for your thoughts?” Loki says.

                “Do I make you happy?” Thor asks. ‘ _Happy? I’m your unwilling sex slave you stupid raping oaf. The sheep your guards fuck every night are treated with more respect._ ’ Loki thinks.  

                “Yes. You saved me today, and you…you’re nice to me. You could have been cruel.” Loki lies. Well, it is true that Thor could have been far crueler, but it doesn’t change the fact that Loki is still a sex slave. Never at any time did he have the right to refuse Thor and if he had, Thor would have beaten him.

                “I have been cruel enough. I wish you to be my equal. I would never have the people of my realm treat you thusly again.” Thor says.

                Victory! Loki has to contain himself from doing a happy dance. Instead he leans in and kisses Thor softly. They lay like that for a very long time, just kissing and caressing one another.

                The following day Thor holds an audience with his father and his mother to discuss the status of his Jotunn slave. Odin is suspicious but Frigga is happy and in the end it is agreed that a union between the two realms would go a long way to repair their relations. Thor practically runs back to his bedchamber to share the news with Loki. Thor bursts into the room with a smile on his face and Loki feels a chill run up his spine. He can almost taste his freedom.

                Loki is sitting at the foot of the bed and Thor gets down on bended knee. “Loki my love, these past many weeks I have treated you horribly. You have been the pinnacle of sweetness, innocence, obedience, and beauty; and I wish to marry you.” Thor pulls out the key to the wrist cuffs and unlocks them. They fall off to the floor and Loki rubs them in relief.  “Will you have me?” Thor asks.

                “Yes. Yes of course I will.” Loki says as his eyes glaze over with yet more crocodile tears. He will be the Queen of Asgard, and this stupid pussy whipped oaf will be his easily manipulated King. They kiss for several minutes as Thor’s blood begins to boil. He slides his hand up Loki’s thigh, prompting Loki to spread them. Thor looks up into Loki’s eyes with unveiled lust and pulls the loin cloth back and buries his face between Loki’s legs. Loki shifts his hips to give Thor a better angle. He clamps down on Loki’s clit and applies rough suction to the engorged nub. Loki whines from the searing pulsing feeling. Real tears come to Loki’s eyes as he realizes that Thor will continue to be this soft, affectionate, and loving. Feigning affection for the big blonde oaf for the rest of his life won’t be too difficult a burden. Loki has managed to keep up his pretending this far. He is just pretending, isn’t he?


End file.
